1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to water filtration and, more particularly, to filter arrangements for bottled water-type water coolers.
2. Description of Related Art
In developed regions, safe drinking water is plentiful and relatively inexpensive. This is because these regions tend to have the financial resources necessary to build and maintain large scale, centralized water processing plants and water delivery infrastructure.
In underdeveloped regions, safe drinking water is often neither plentiful nor inexpensive. Rather, obtaining a supply of safe and affordable drinking water can be a challenge. A primary reason for this challenge is the absence of effective centralized water processing. Underdeveloped regions usually do not have access to capital necessary to build and maintain this infrastructure. Furthermore, even when some centralized water processing is available, the infrastructure necessary to deliver treated water maybe lacking. Thus, alternatives/supplements to centralized water treatment are often necessary.
One successful alternative/supplemental approach to water treatment is to practice decentralized point of use treatment. In point of use treatment, water is treated (physically, chemically and/or biologically) at the point of consumption rather than at a centralized location. In this way, point of use treatment is a decentralized approach.
Another alternative/supplemental approach to water treatment is to obtain water that has been processed remotely at a centralized location. One example of this approach is bottled water.
One known shortcoming of bottled water is that its treatment level and quality may be unknown, non-uniform, and/or difficult to determine. For example, as is known, the quality of some bottled water degrades over time. Thus, some drinkers may opt to treat bottled water using a point of use treatment method. In this way, point of use treatment methods supplement water treatment and ensure the safety of water consumed.
Various point of use water treatment methods are known, including: boiling, chlorination, coagulation, and filtration. Filtration is one of the most convenient and cost-effective point of use treatments. Generally, a water filter removes impurities from water by passing the water through a physical barrier, a chemical process, or a biological process so as to cleanse the water. Examples of water filters include media filters such as an activated charcoal filter.
A convenient way to deliver bottled water is by way of a water cooler. Generally, a water cooler is a device, usually freestanding, that cools and dispenses water. Water coolers come in two types: bottle-less; and bottled.
Bottleless water coolers are connected to a water supply. These coolers rely on the water pressure of the water supply to deliver water.
In contrast to bottleless water coolers, bottled water coolers are free-standing, gravity-powered systems that dispense water in a controlled manner from an installed inverted water bottle. To install the bottle, the bottle is tipped upside down and set onto the dispenser, a probe punctures the cap of the bottle and allows the water to flow into the machine's internal reservoir. On the front, a lever or push button dispenses the water into a cup held beneath the spigot.
Convenient, easy to use, effective and inexpensive arrangements to filter the water from bottle type water coolers is always sought after.